


Confession

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: S1 #22What Kind of Day Has It Been





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The first gunshot split the air, out of the corner of one eye Sam saw the crowd begin to scatter. Then he seemed to stop thinking and flung himself at the obvious target, the one person you couldn’t help but notice and pick out in any crowd and the recipient of his flying tackle hit the floor.

Sam realized C.J. was unconscious, and part of him realized that she’d hit her head on the asphalt as she hit the ground. As the gunshots continued, he rolled them behind a police car hoping it would give them some protection. He felt something catch on his hand as they rolled and looked down to see C.J.’s necklace captured on the metal links of his watch. It could wait. He curled himself around her unconscious form, cradling her head in one hand to cushion it, and found himself slowly gently stroking her hair.

"It’ll be alright," he whispered to the still figure in his arms and above them the glass window of the police car shattered. As broken glass fell on the floor and across his back, he shook his head, "maybe I spoke too soon." He buried his head in her hair and braced himself for the shock of the bullet he was sure was going to come. "You know," he said "I always imagined that if I ever got to do this we’d both be awake. And I don’t think gunfire and tarmac was in the plan. Silk sheets maybe, champagne definitely, but ambushes and terror weren’t in the plan. Hell if I’m honest there was never a plan, there is never a plan, I just watch you and wish you were with me, you know ‘with me’ with me".

He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair and her perfume." Have you ever realized just how much goes through your mind when you’re scared? They say when you think you’re going to die your whole life flashes before your eyes, well if I’m going to die tonight; I’m going to tell you this, even though you can’t hear me. I’m going to tell you because I don’t want to die never having said it. C.J., I love you. I love you, Claudia Jean".

Sam gently cradled C.J. and waited while the world continued to explode around them. If this was how it was going to end; he’d said it and maybe that would be enough.

                                   -------------------------------------------

If I should die this very moment

I wouldn't fear

For I've never known completeness

Like being here

Wrapped in the warmth of you

Loving every breath of you

Still my heart this moment

Or it might burst

Could we stay right here?

'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning

wanna love you 'til the seas run dry

I've found the one I've waited for

All this time I've loved you

And never known your face

All this time I've missed you

And searched this human race

Here is true peace

Here my heart knows calm

Safe in your soul

Bathed in your sighs

wanna stay right here

'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning

gonna love you 'til the seas run dry

I've found the one I've waited for

the one I've waited for

all I've known

all I've done

all I've felt was leading to this

all I've known

all I've done

all I've felt was leading to this

wanna stay right here

'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning

gonna love you 'til the seas run dry

I've found the one I've waited for

the one I've waited for

wanna stay right here

'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning

gonna love you 'til the seas run dry

I've found the one I've waited for

the one I've waited for

the one I've waited for...


End file.
